Dr. Kiln
Dr. Kiln (Or, Doctor Henerik Kilnklein) is a mad scientist in the very sense of the stereotype. Originally mentioned in the manual of C2: Judgement Clay as having caused the chaos in the game and creating evil clones of each character, he makes his first in-game debut in ClayFighter 63⅓ as the main villain. He is voiced by Charlie Adler and his stage is Kiln's Labratory. Origins Dr. Henerik Kilnklein is putting on the finishing touches on his top secret mutagen code named "Clayotic Claymorphisis" as Houngan walks through the lab door. When Houngan finds out about Dr. Kiln's secret formula the clay hits the fan. As the fight breaks loose the vial containing the mutagen breaks in Dr. Kiln's hand and begins to take on a life of it's own. The condition begins to spread rapidly and Dr. Kiln has no choice but to amputate his own hand. As the hand hits the floor it scurries out of the lab and into the dense jungle of Klaymodo. Houngan quickly exits the lab in pursuit of the Hand as Dr. Kiln writhes in pain. He eventually replaces it with a piece of clay, which he can morph into whatever he desires. Creations Loyal Minions *Lockjaw Pooch *Sumo Santa *Houngan *Ickybod Clay *Bonker Rebels *Lady Liberty *T-Hoppy *High Five Bios Clayfighter 63 1/3 Having developed his life-long dream of a clay mutagen, Dr. Kiln proceeds with his plans. He's about to unleash his creation on the world then everyone will be putty to his hands. What he didn't count on was the Clayfighters. They'll stop at nothing to prevent this global tragedy. Sculptor's Cut Good guys beware! Dr. Kiln is bent on taking over the world, and he will be nearly impossible to stop. Fueling his plans for world domination is the mutagen goop that Houngan has distilled from the gigantic meteor that smashed into the side of his secret laboratory. With it, Kiln will create an evil bunch of clay minions with which to reign supreme. Ending Clayfighter 63 1/3 Dr. Kiln now has the power to mold the world any way wishes! Because of his victory, the planet is now his little lump of clay! Sculptor's Cut Now that there is no one in his way, Dr. Kiln shall continue with creating his army of darkness to conquer the world. His meteorite goop will create hundreds as Claydonia will soon be overrun with the madman's brainwashed goons! His dream of world-domination has just been realized as the world trembles with fear as the crazed madman takes over the planet. How to unlock Clay Fighter 63 1/3 Hold L, B, C-left, C-up, C-right, C-down, A Quotes *"Burn, baby, burn!" *"Come to Kiln." *"I'm going to the morgue..." (Dead) *"I will soon rule the world!" *"I see right through you!" (X-Ray Claytality) Quotes he says if you lose to him: *"There is no hope for you, I will rule ze world!" *"I have beaten you and I will rule ze world." *"You will never beat me, I will rule ze world!" *"You zink you can beat me? I will rule ze world." ClayFighter: Sculptor's Cut Boss dialogue Dr. Kilns final fight in Scultpor's Cut is with non other than High Five, his former hand! Dr. Kiln: "You will regret betraying me and leaving my services." High Five: "That's what you think! I've read your palm, you'll lose." Dr. Kiln: "Not the most scientific approach." High Five: "I'll beat you hands down." Moveset ClayFighter: Sculptor's Cut Special moves Glasses of Heat : QCF+P Defibrillator Dance : FDF+P Propeller Push : QCF+K Super combos Rapid Fire: QCF,QCF+P The Doctor Is In: QCF,QCF+K Claytality Hand Chop : F,F,F(cl) Island Toss : D,F,B,F(cl) Squeeze : D,D,D(sw) X-Ray Machine: B,D,D,F(just os) Videos Category:Characters Category:ClayFighter 63⅓ characters Category:Sculptor's Cut characters Category:Evil characters Category:Call of Putty characters Category:Boss Category:Locked Characters Category:Dialogue